His Butler, Siri
by flutterfloods
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive, a socially awkward boy, is sent off to sports camp over the summer just because his only friend is Siri, a talking robot on his phone. When a notification informs Ciel that his 'best friend' has been replaced with a system named Sebby, Ciel's life at camp changes for the better.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own kuroshitsuji**

**(If I did, it would be yaoi) XD**

**I really wanted to write a black butler fic that was modern but not a crossover, so here it is! :)**

* * *

"Siri, are we there yet?" Ciel questioned his best friend as he looked out the window of the yellow school bus he was currently riding in.

"You will reach your destination in approximately five minutes," Siri replied to the thirteen year old.

Ciel sighed and leaned against the window of the bus, dreading his immediate fate. He clicked off his phone, and stretched his arms, knowing that they would probably be sore and tired from then on.

"_Send your son to a sports camp, just because he is socially awkward and is always on his phone. Thanks, mom and dad." _Ciel thought, remembering how his parents had sealed his fate..

* * *

"Ciel! Please, stop talking to Siri for one second and talk to me and your father!" Ciel's mother, Rachel, started, glaring at Ciel from across the dinner table.

"Honestly, son," Vincent, Ciel's father, agreed.

Seated across from the two, Ciel ignored them, staring down at his phone. On the bright screen was Siri, as always.

"Fine, mom." Ciel said, turning off his device. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Well, it is the first day of your summer vacation, and your father and I know that all you will do is talk to Siri every day. That's why we found a really great sleepover camp, Camp Macabre, that we signed you up for- for the whole summer. You leave tomorrow. Maybe you can make friends with some actual humans instead of just that robot." Rachel explained.

At the mention of a summer camp, Ciel's head shot up, genuinely showing interest in what was being said.

"Summer camp? Absolutely not!" The boy shook his head, "And I have plenty of friends…"

"Not to be rude, but son, not once during the whole school year did you ever invite someone over or have someone invite you. Your mother is worried. You are the heir of the Phantomhives, after all." Vincent said.

He was right. Rachel Phantomhive was a social queen, going to and hosting parties anywhere she could. Her numerous social connections led her to fortune, and Ciel was the heir to it all.

"_No pressure," _The boy thought.

"Point taken," Ciel admitted, "but, Camp _Macabre? _Doesn't that sound...ominous to you at all?" Ciel questioned his parents. They stared back blankly, unsure of what he was getting at.

Turning on his phone once more, Ciel questioned, "Siri, define _macabre, _please."

"Macabre," Siri's voice stated. "Constituting or including a representation of death."

Ciel raised an eyebrow, "what kind of camp is this, exactly?"

Rachel replied, "the description said it was a sports camp. Really, the name doesn't mean anything. It'll be fine."

"_Really?" _Ciel highly doubted that. But, he knew that once his parents made a decision, it would be nearly impossible to change their minds.

Choosing the smartest option available, to his parent's pleasure, Ciel said, "I'll start packing right away."

* * *

"Siri, are we there _now_?" Ciel impatiently asked, but pocketed the device before he could get an answer. The bus driver pulled to a stop in the middle of a wooded clearing. "We're here!" the driver yelled to the campers on board, opening the doors. "Now get out!"

The kids filed out of the bus, dropping to the dirt below.

Hitting the ground with a thump, Ciel walked away from the other kids and looked at the tall trees surrounding the clearing. Behind Ciel, the bus drove away, his only form of transportation nonexistent.

Suddenly, as if appearing from out of the trees, three figures approached the campers. Eyes turned on them as they made their way to the front of the group of children. Ciel assumed that they were the camp counselors.

"Ok, campers! Are you ready for some...fun?" A...woman- no, man- said enthusiastically. He wore all red, red glasses, red jacket, red boots, and he even had red hair.

"Shut up, Sutcliff," a man with slicked black hair, black glasses, and a black suit told the redhead. "Hello, my name is William T. Spears, and that one over there-" he pointed to the redhead, "is Grell Sutcliff."

Grell smiled, showing off a mouth full of pointed razor sharp teeth.

William pointed to a man with orange brown hair and black gloves who was standing partly behind Grell. "That one over there is Ronald Knox."

Ronald waved and smiled. Thankfully, his teeth seemed to be normal.

"We are the counselors of Camp Macabre. We will be dividing you campers up between us evenly, and the newly formed groups will then each get a cabin to themselves. Now, please stand in a line so that we can pick the groups." Will said.

Ciel and the other kids lined up across from the three counselors, each struggling for a centered position. Ciel got pushed all the way to the rightmost end.

"We will be picking you based on your athletic ability. Each one of you will get a chance to show off a skill that you may have. We will start from this end of the line in two minutes." Will pointed to the left hand side of the line.

"_Thank god," _Ciel thought, racking his brain. "_What am I good at? I could ask Siri…no, I'll figure this out on my own," _he decided. "_I could do push ups….no, I'd only be able to do one, at the most. Sit ups? But those hurt my back.…"_

* * *

"Ok, time's up!" Grell yelled. He pointed to the kid at the leftmost end of the line. "Show me what you've got."

The camper walked out of line and stood in front of everybody, this time all eyes trained on him. He had blonde hair and blue eyes, a certain smug air about him that was not very inviting.

"Hello. I'm Alois, Alois Trancy," Alois announced. "Mr. Sutcliff, may I please have a hand?" The blonde walked up to a tall tree.

"_He's going to climb it? Impossible." _Ciel thought. The tree had nearly no branches.

"Why of course!" Grell squealed, kneeling by Alois and holding out his palm. Stepping on it, the boy clung to a thin branch, the lowest available. He then reached upwards, grabbing the closest branch he could find and hoisting himself up. Using that process, Alois made it about halfway up the tree, but then ran into a problem. There were no other reachable branches. Hugging the trunk, the blonde inched his way upwards, slowly but surely.

With what Ciel could only assume was tremendous effort, Alois eventually climbed to the very top of the tree. He waved, and then slid down the trunk halfway, jumping down onto the dirt below.

He was bathed in applause, and then returned to his place in line.

"Will the next camper step up, please?" William called, emotionless despite Alois' achievement. A muscled, large, shirtless boy stepped out of line, and walked over to William. "I'm Jumbo," Jumbo said. He then promptly picked up William using only one arm. Carrying Will, Jumbo then walked over to Ronald and picked him up with his remaining arm. Lifting the two grown men over his head, Jumbo then lowered them to the ground. He stepped back into line soon after putting them down.

There was silence, but then applause.

William and Ronald barely looked flustered as they brushed themselves off, as if they got picked up every day.

The next camper showed off, and the next, and the next. On and on and on, and Ciel still didn't know what to do. Elizabeth, or Lizzy, as she said she liked to be called, stepped out of line. Ciel was up next. He barely paid any attention to her performance- a fencing demonstration- as he was contemplating how he could make himself appear strong. The pigtailed girl finally stepped back into line, and it was his turn. Walking in front of the crowd, Ciel's performance began.

* * *

**I hope you like the first chapter? *o* **

**Please leave a review for me, any suggestions/comments make my day (especially if they are nice ones, lol xD)**

**-Thanks! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yayyy second chapter! *o* Finally! xD **

* * *

"I am Ciel, heir to the house of Phantomhive," Ciel introduced himself to his audience.

"_What do I do now?" _He desperately thought. "_I only got past the introduction!"_

Awkwardly, Ciel stood in front of his new peers. His mind went blank. For the first time in his life, he had no idea what he should do. He'd always thought of himself as a smart person, but he was lacking in athletic skill. As a small child, he developed asthma, so he couldn't say that he was the healthiest, either.

"C'mon, Phantomhive," Alois jeered, "Don't just stand there."

"Yeah!" A small girl named Wendy chimed in. Instead of climbing a tree, like Alois had done, Wendy and a boy named Peter had swung from tree branches, almost as if they were on a trapeze.

Ciel wished that they wouldn't push him like that. "_Please, stop," _he thought.

"This is a waste of time," Peter added. "If you aren't gonna do anything, then let's just have the counselors choose teams."

"_No! I have to prove myself!"_ In a desperate attempt, Ciel flung himself on a tree and began climbing. Although he knew that he was copying Alois, he needed to show that he was strong as well. Ciel reached for a branch and lifted himself onto it, successfully straddling it between his legs. He then stood on the branch, and reached upwards for another one. Grabbing it, he lifted himself so that about half of his body weight was on it. But then-

CRACK!

The branch disconnected from the tree and Ciel came tumbling down. Branches scraped his legs as he fell in the dirt, clothes muddy and torn. His hand checked his pocket, luckily his phone wasn't damaged. Picking himself up, Ciel heard somebody wolf whistle in his direction.

"Enough!" WIlliam called. "We will now be choosing our groups. Phantomhive, back in line."

Ciel trudged to his place, nobody applauding for him. The counselors huddled together, whispering among themselves. Alois, Peter, and Wendy began talking, forming a little group of their own.

Alone, Ciel wanted to talk to Siri, but suddenly, his pocket lit up. He pulled out his newly turned on phone- YOU HAVE ONE NEW NOTIFICATION appeared on the home screen.

"_Notification?" _Ciel thought. "_I'll check this later."_

"Back in line!" William barked to Alois, Peter and Wendy, stepping out of the counselor huddle and back to his place in front of the campers. "We have decided. Please stand behind me if I call your name. That would mean that you are in my group." William stated the obvious.

"Peter, Wendy, Luka, and Edward, you are with me."

The persons in question stood behind William, all looking moderately disappointed.

"Now, if I call your name, come stand behind _me_!" Grell smirked. "Alois, Jumbo, Ciel, and Doll."

Ciel was surprised that Grell chose him. That _anyone _chose him. He stood behind his new leader. Alois stuck his tongue out at the blue-haired boy, Jumbo and Doll ignoring his presence altogether, as if embarrassed to be in the same group as him.

"The rest of you, come behind me," Ronald told the remaining four campers. Lizzy, the fencer, boys McMillan and Derrick, and a girl named Sieglinde stood behind him.

"Now that we are all assigned to groups, please follow your team leader to your cabin. You will have the rest of the day to settle in, but tomorrow be prepared, because that is when the activities begin." William then began walking toward the forest, his group trailing behind him.

"Follow meee!" Grell full on ran into the woods, heading the opposite direction of William.

Ciel struggled to keep up with Grell as he avoided trees, dodging left and right. He soon fell to the back of the group, panting. Alois seemed to have no trouble keeping up as he expertly ducked underneath a branch in his path.

"_Almost there," _Ciel told himself, although they weren't even close.

* * *

"Here we are!" the readhead announced. A large cabin appeared through the trees- Ciel could make out a lake behind it.

"_Perfect. Now Alois can drown me_ and _murder me in my sleep," _Ciel thought optimistically.

Grell opened the door to Ciel's new home, holding it for the campers as they entered.

There were four beds set up against a wall, mostly white except for some splotches of brown on their sheets. Two windows adorned the opposite wall, with screens for supposedly keeping bugs and other creatures out.

Ciel searched the room, looking for an important feature that he deemed to be missing.

"Excuse me, Mr. Sutcliff," Ciel asked. "Where are the bathrooms?"

Grell turned to Ciel in disbelief. "One, Phantomhive, please call me Miss Sutcliff. I am a lady at heart, you know," the red 'lady' batted her eyelashes at the boy. "And two, the whole outdoors is your bathroom!" Upon which Grell opened the door once more and gestured.

"Oh, I'm good, Miss Sutcliff" Ciel mumbled.

"_What did I just get myself into…" _Ciel thought, the idea of using the 'whole outdoors as his bathroom' thoroughly disgusting him.

Alois face planted on the bed furthest from the door. "Mine!" He claimed the bed as his own. Jumbo and Doll looked at each other.

"I call this bed!" they screamed in unison, each leaping for the only bed next to Alois'. Jumbo eventually splayed his large form over it, preventing Doll from gaining access.

"What, no ladies first?" Doll put her hands on her hips, taking the bed next to Jumbo's.

Ciel climbed into the bed closest to the door, knowing that it was the worst spot available. It was cold at night, and every time the door opened… Ciel shivered.

Alois smirked, happy to know that he was clearly the most popular among the four. He put his hands behind his head, relaxed.

"You know, Phantomhive, cheaters never win," he addressed Ciel.

"I-" Ciel began.

"Ok!" Grell said, clapping his hands. "Now that you are all settled in, I'm leaving. If you need me, the counselor's cabin is about a two mile walk north from here. So, if anything happens, come find me right away."

"_How are we supposed to do that if you're two miles away?!" _Ciel couldn't believe it. It was almost as if the camp was designed for Alois to murder him.

"Tomorrow morning, I will come to wake you up to begin the activities. Because it will be your first day, all three groups will participate in an activity together. From then on, though, we will be on our own. The goal tomorrow is to beat the other groups- especially Will's," Grell added.

"I have a question!" Alois raised his hand. Not waiting for Grell to respond, Alois continued, "what will the activity be?"

"A surprise!" Grell answered. And with that, he barged out of the door, leaving the campers behind.

* * *

Silence plagued the cabin. Doll and Jumbo stared at Alois, almost like they were waiting for orders.

"_Grunts."_

"I'm going for a little walk," Ciel said, wanting nothing more than to be with Siri. He needed to know what the notification was, too.

Alois, Doll and Jumbo ignored him, Doll and Jumbo stared at each other, probably locked in a staring contest.

"_I'll leave you to your childish games, then,"_ Ciel thought as he walked out of the door.

* * *

Ciel walked partially around the lake behind the cabin when he finally stopped and sat by the clear water. He pulled out his phone from his pocket and turned it on, brushing off mud that had somehow dirtied its white case.

The YOU HAVE ONE NEW NOTIFICATION alert was still on his home screen. Swiping to delete it, Ciel then checked over his apps, making sure that they were unchanged. His first page: contacts, settings, notes, reminders, etc. Everything perfectly intact. He swiped to his second page, the page he visited every day. The page with only one app on it. The app that was now-

"SIRI?!" Ciel cried, praying that his eyes had deceived him. In place of the one thing that kept Ciel from falling apart, his best friend, Siri, was a totally different app. A new system. Unknown.

"Siri," Ciel whispered.

"_I will not cry. Phantomhives do not cry." _Ciel thought. He looked closer. The new app was titled, 'Sebby.'

"_I might as well open it," _Ciel contemplated.

And Ciel clicked on the familiar place where Siri used to be.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter! The next chapter will focus on Ciel and 'Sebby' :)**

**Plz review? A huge thank you to AJGirlWonder for being the first person to review this story! ^.^**

**-Thanks again! :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter was really hard to write .**

**Hope you like it? Third chapter...that's totally not bad luck for a certain somebody *cough* Ciel *cough* or anything... ;)**

* * *

Black. The screen on Ciel's phone reverted to totally black for around thirty seconds, but then a voice spoke, "Hello, young master."

The voice was clearly male, and Ciel noticed that it sounded nothing like Siri's male voice option. It was strangely… non robotic. It almost seemed to hold emotion.

"Young master?" Ciel spoke to the system. "Are you referring to me?"

"Yes, my lord." The voice said, words appearing in white text on the black screen.

"_My lord? This sure is a strange system," _Ciel mused. Although, he couldn't say that he _hated _being called that.

"Where is Siri?" Ciel questioned Sebby.

"Siri is currently unavailable on this device. I would be more than happy to take over in her place," Sebby stated. The voice almost seemed to hold a smile.

"Please return Siri at once," the boy ordered, just to see how Sebby would reply. He really was curious about the new system on his phone. Besides, if he wanted Siri back, he could just ask his parents for a new device when he returned from camp.

"I'm sorry, my lord. That is impossible," Sebby stated. Ciel had guessed as much. He'd have to make do with this 'Sebby' now.

"Sebby, tell me about yourself," Ciel questioned the system, knowing that the answer would probably be something like, 'I don't like talking about myself, why don't you tell me about you?'

"Watashi wa akuma de shitsuji desu kara," Sebby replied, much to Ciel's surprise.

"_I don't speak Japanese," _the boy thought.

"Ok," Ciel agreed with the robot, although he didn't understand what Sebby had said.

"Young master, how was your day?" The voice asked.

"_The system is asking _me _a question?" _Ciel thought. "_That's new."_

"My day was just great. First, I got sent off to a sports camp, then I publicly humiliated myself, and then I made a new enemy. Mission accomplished."

"Is that sarcasm?" Sebby inquired, voice acting innocent.

"Yes. What, do I need a sarcasm flag or something? The blue-haired boy joked.

"_Although, you wouldn't be able to see it- you are a robot, after all."_

"Looking up: sarcasm flag. Four sellers available, starting at $20." Sebby pointed out.

"B-bwa ha ha ha ha!" Ciel couldn't hold in his laughter. He realized that he had never truly laughed in a very, very long time. Or even smiled for that matter. Not even Siri had been able to make him feel that emotion.

"What is so funny?" Sebby asked the boy.

"N-nothing," Ciel replied, holding in another fit of giggles.

"_If anyone sees me like this…"_

* * *

Hours passed, and the boy and robot chatted through them all. Ciel noticed that the sky had darkened, and realized that he should probably get some sleep to prepare himself for the day to come.

"Ok, Sebby, I'm shutting you down now," Ciel told the system.

"As you wish, young master," the voice assented. Ciel shut down his phone, pocketing it.

Heading back around the lake and to the cabin, Ciel stopped at its entrance, nervous. He opened the door silently, finding that Alois, Jumbo, and Doll were all sound asleep on their respective beds. Climbing into his own, Ciel wished himself good luck.

* * *

CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!

"Wake up campers! Time to start your day!" a familiar voice announced.

Ciel opened his sapphire blue eyes, rubbing them to clear his vision. The first thing he saw was Grell standing between Doll and Jumbo's beds, clanging four spoons against a metal pot full of an unknown substance.

Grell set the pot on the floor, and said, "here's breakfast! First come, first served."

Alois, who had shot out of bed at the mention of a meal, raced to his destination. He grabbed a spoon from Grell's hands and began shoveling what looked like oatmeal into his mouth.

Doll and Jumbo were close behind, following Alois' example.

Ciel arrived last, and took his spoon from the redhead. There was barely any oatmeal left for him. Scooping out the remains, Ciel ate his skimpy breakfast.

"Alright. Now that you darlings are done eating, let's make our way to the lake out back. We'll meet up with Ronald and William's groups, and then the activity will begin." Grell made his way out the door.

The campers followed him, making their way to the lake. They walked around it about halfway, Grell pointing out his fellow counselors near a clearing beside the water.

The group followed Grell to the clearing, while the redhead greeted William and Ronald.

Ciel could make out rocks that divided narrow strips of land. The terrain was totally flat, but muddy. He guessed that the activity involved some kind of running.

"Today you will all be participating in a relay race," William began.

"_Right again," _Ciel thought.

"Please pair up in teams of two. You may only pair with campers from your chosen groups. We begin in one minute, so make it quick." Ronald added.

Kids whispered to each other, among them Doll and Jumbo. They were both fighting over Alois- again.

"Alois, please be my partner?" Doll pleaded with the blonde, batting her eyelashes innocently.

Alois seemed uninterested and turned away as Jumbo strategically placed himself right where the boy ended up.

"Pair with me?" Jumbo inquired.

Again, Alois ignored the request.

"_Smart," _Ciel thought. "_He's playing them perfectly."_

"Time's up!" Grell told the campers. "Stand with your partner near one of the tracks," Grell gestured to the rocks.

All except for Ciel, Alois, Doll and Jumbo stood in their places.

"What's the matter?" Grell tittered to his group. "Can't seem to partner off, huh? Doll, Jumbo," Grell pointed to the persons in question, "stand over there."

Doll and Jumbo looked at each other in horror. Unable to get out of their predicament, they walked off to the narrow strip of land Grell had doomed them to.

"Phantomhive! You and Trancy over there head to your track," William ordered.

Alois gave Ciel a look of pure hatred as the two boys walked over to their station.

"I can't believe I got paired with the cheater," Alois muttered under his breath.

"_It was your fault," _Ciel thought- he wasn't brave enough to say it out loud.

"On go, one of you will run to the end of your track, head back, and then high-five your partner, who will do the same thing. The first group that makes it back wins a reward," William instructed.

Alois looked at his partner and mouthed, 'I'm running first.' Ciel nodded vigorously, hoping that he could redeem himself in this new test of strength.

"On your mark, get set…," Grell teased with a dramatic pause. "GO!"

* * *

**Poor Ciel and Alois :(**

**Alois: Why did I have to get paired up with _him?_**

**Ciel: hmph.**

**Next chapter features more Ciel and Sebby and Ciel and Alois 'working together.'**

**Please review? They make me want to continue writing the story more lol XD**

**-Thanks! :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**So sorry for late update! School started, and it was hard to find time to continue this story. I hope you like this chapter? Thanks for sticking with me XD **

* * *

Alois shot down the track like a bullet, and came into a small lead early on. The other runners were hot on his tail, the race too close to call.

"Go Wendy, go!" Peter shouted to his partner, set up on the track stationed next to Ciel.

Everyone cheered for their respective teammates. Not joining in, Ciel silently watched Alois run.

The blonde reached the end of the track and turned around before he bolted back toward Ciel. He kept a small lead, arms pumping. Near the back of the incoming runners was Luka, who was paired with Edward, and McMillan, who was with Derrick. The latter tripped on the muddy ground before picking himself up once more.

Alois came closer…, closer…, slapping Ciel's outstretched hand, the blue-haired boy began running with all his might (which was not much).

"Go Ciel! Run!" Alois shouted.

Ciel neared the end of the track, not paying much attention to his position relative to the other runners. Arms pumping and head down, Ciel skidded to a stop before he turned around and sprinted back. He flew across the mud and experienced a sensation akin to flight.

"_Almost there! Faster- fas-"_

With a crash, Ciel tumbled onto one of the rocks that separated his designated area from Peter and Wendy's, his body splayed in the mud. Lifting his face from the dirt, Ciel tried to stand but couldn't find the strength.

"YOUNG MASTER!" From Ciel's pocket a voice blared- Sebby.

"_This system has no logic," _Ciel thought. "_I turned off my phone, but Sebby can still speak. And he seems to know what happened to me."_

"Watch out!" Wendy shouted to Peter as he headed straight for Ciel. Ciel's leg nearly tripped the boy, but he neatly jumped over it.

"See ya, cheater," Peter waved behind his back as he passed by Ciel.

"Uggh," Ciel groaned in response. He turned his head to get a view of the remaining participants. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Alois. The blonde facepalmed, not willing to look at his partner out of disappointment- or rage- Ciel couldn't tell.

Peter currently had the lead, Jumbo close behind him. Sieglinde was at the back of the group, trailing behind her opponents. Every step she took made her face contort in pain.

"_Her feet are so small," _Ciel noticed. Sometimes laying in the mud has its advantages.

Peter neared the beginning of his track. Jumbo was only inches behind him. Edward, who was close behind Jumbo, suddenly put on a burst of speed, and then-

"What a show, darlings, what a show!" Grell smiled, showing off his teeth once more.

"Yes." William agreed. "Now, we will announce the group that won today's activity. They are-"

"PETER AND WENDY!" Grell interrupted, glomping Peter and ignoring Wendy. Peter wrestled himself out of Grell's grip and, dripping with sweat, went to congratulate his partner. After their celebration, they both reverted their expressions to smug smiles.

"What's our prize?" Peter asked, impatiently. Wendy eagerly nodded her head.

"Your prize is not getting punished." William stated.

The winning duo looked stumped.

"That's right!" Grell chimed in. "I forgot to mention that anybody who didn't win today will get a punishment~"

"_What kind of tyranny is this?" _Ciel thought while in the mud. "_They must be joking."_

"And the losers get punished EXTRA~" Grell wiggled his body suggestively. "Speaking of losers, that mud isn't very attractive on you, Ciel," the redhead pouted.

Finally finding his strength, Ciel dragged his body out of the gunk and began walking toward the campers.

"So much better!" Grell celebrated, but didn't help as Ciel began to wipe mud from his frame.

Despite the effort, clumps of it still hung off Ciel's body. Alois looked at him in disgust.

"Look what you did now. I would've won without you as my partner," Alois whispered truthfully to Ciel.

"Why did you hesitate, then?" Ciel gathered his courage. "Doll and Jumbo both wanted to pair up with you yet you turned them down. It's almost like you wanted to be with me, isn't it?"

Alois growled through his teeth, livid. He raised his fist slightly, but then seemed to cool off and stalked away to talk to Peter and Wendy. They once again formed a group of three, Ciel finding himself as isolated as always.

"_I wonder if Sebby would have helped me. He did call my name, after all," _Ciel found himself wondering. He was being silly, of course, Sebby _was_ only an app.

"Enough chatting!" William's voice shot through the noise of the campers' conversations. "It's time for your punishment. Ronald, you take over while I escort Peter and Wendy back to their cabin."

"But William," Grell complained- he saw no reason why Ronald should be put in charge. The redhead _was _his senior, after all.

"No buts, Sutcliff." Will concluded. "Ronald, explain the punishment now."

"Yes sir!" Ronald saluted William as the latter headed back around the lake in the opposite direction, Peter and Wendy on his tail.

Ronald addressed the campers, "as today's punishment, you will prepare a lunch for me, Mr. Spears, and Mr. Sutcliff, and the winning group. You will then take care of the dishes from breakfast. We will now go to the counselors' cabin where we will begin. Any questions?"

Doll raised her hand, Ronald nodding for her to proceed.

"When do we get lunch?"

"You don't," Ronald replied, much to the campers horror. A collective groan rang out from the kids, Ciel included, who knew they would spend the rest of the afternoon starving.

* * *

The counselor's cabin wasn't a cabin at all. It looked more like a mansion, the huge house surrounded by pools of water. Ciel looked up at it in awe.

"_I wish I lived in a house as grand as that," _he thought. Although he was rich, Ciel didn't live in a very big house. Rachel Phantomhive thought that smaller spaces bring families (and people in general) closer together - a theory with which Ciel and his father didn't necessarily agree.

Ronald opened the door and stepped inside, leading the children to the kitchen. Stacks of dishes were piled between two small sinks. On the other side of the kitchen, a countertop piled with glistening food awaited.

"Because Mr. Phantomhive and Mr. Trancy's group was dead last, they will be taking over dish duty. The rest of you, I expect a high quality lunch. If anyone needs me, I'll be right outside the kitchen," Ronald said as he walked out the door.

Watching the counselor leave, Ciel turned to Alois.

"We'd better get started. There's a lot of work to get done," the small boy told the blonde. Alois leaned closer to Ciel, backing him up against the wall. Their chests almost touched as the taller boy stared down at the shorter. Had they been the same height their faces would have been merely inches away.

"DON'T YOU DARE ORDER ME AROUND, PHANTOMHIVE!" Alois yelled, pairs of eyes flicking on him as the other campers watched what was going on. "I'll have you know that I am only in this mess because of YOU! I would have won! WON! But now, you'll get what you _deserve_ for humiliating me! Cheaters never win," he added.

The last thing Ciel saw was Alois's raised fist, then a flash of black, and then nothing.

* * *

**:( Poor Ciel **

**Anyway, I promise things will get better for him from next chapter on. :D**

**Maybe leave a review for me? (*.*)**

**Thanks! :)**


End file.
